million_arthurfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Julyfire/Toddler Event (In which both bosses and players cry)
Hi there~ I hope everyone came out relatively unscathed from that last ranking event! ^^;; I did surprisingly well, way better than the first ranking event, despite using around the same amount of items. I guess that's because I have become stronger and gained more experience now. :) When I saw the leak for Toddler - Constantine, I was like "Awwwww, so cute! <3". But after seeing the card predictions where toddler Arthurs could be potential cards, I had the premonition that this next event was going to be a fragment battle event. Although it wasn't certain that the Arthurs would be in the event (and turns out that they weren't D:), the last event with Arthurs was a fragment battle event. Also, what better way to flex your newly pumped up muscles with the OP ranking event award cards (especially for the whales)? A fragment battle event followed after Ptolemy, and I'm not too surprised that it turned out I was right that this time was a fragment battle event too. Cinderella and Alice are just too OP when MLBed. ><;;; The boss cards did turn out to be Gareth and Tinia, like I predicted after seeing the leaks on the FB page, haha. Yay for more Gareth! She's so adorable~ >W<~ Too bad her mini form is not a healer, I'm not too sure if I will be using her in my deck. ouo~ And why is Tinia playing with dynamite even as a kid?! What are her parents thinking? :O! But she looks strong, so maybe I'll end up using her. ^^ At the moment, I have 4 Gareth and 2 Tinia, even though I'm currently focused on acquring the fragment cards. My progress looks pretty good so far, I hope I'll be able to finish in time~ Thank goodness there are only 2 bosses this event (unlike where there were 3 for the Scholars event ><), and the bosses only need 5 total to MLB, making life a lot easier. So although I'm disappointed that the toddler Arthurs did not show up, at least I can handle with the pace needed to reach my goals this time around. The fragment cards all have really nice art in my opinion, and their stats are really nice! I'm done with the Techno Smith fragment card (need more healers!), starting to work on the Sorcery King one. I heard the Blade Protector one is most popular, so I"m going to avoid that battlefield for now. ^^;; This time around, fragment battles are much harder than the first fragment battle event, probably because now I'm at a higher level, and everyone who has reached this point has gotten a beter grasp of the game and its mechanics by now. Also it doesn't help that the Wedding and Enchanted cards are so much more powerful than previous event cards, and even the newest players have gotten their hands on those. ^^;; I was going to stick to my old strategy that I used last time (with great success) but after seeing some of my lower level friends go at a faster pace than me by using one liners, I got impatient and tried to be stingy with my BC too and failed miserably. TT I ran into 15 traps in a row, because not only am I dumb and forgot that conditions at my level are totally different that my friends, I am also incredibly unlucky! :DDD So, back to my old strategy! I'll share it with everyone below. ^^~ I have seen a fellow contributor's blog post complaining about traps, and while I agree there is no real advantage to trapping others, I got so frustrated after running into 15 traps in a row that I have now turned into a "trap" too. ><;; (Sorry!) I just want these trappers to get a taste of their own medicine (chances are slim, but still, there's no disadvantage to putting Bisclavret as lead for me, since she is actually a legit part of my deck). When I had a strong lead, I was targeted by whales...Ahhhh it's so hard being a free player. But honestly, in my opinion, DO NOT target Bisclavret (both Scholar or Second) leads, especially in the first week. The reason is, it's a huge gamble either way. If they are a trap, you lose and accumulate a large amount of losses (although if you don't care about that, then it's fine), and have to wait to regen BC. If they aren't a trap and you attack with your full deck only to see 1-3 cards, you also feel frustrated for waiting so long only to completely overkill your opponent. The higher level you are, the more likely you'll run into traps, but if you're at a lower level, then there will probably be quite a few single Bisclavrets or one liners behind the player's deck. I will say that what I hate the most are intentional traps, where they even change their welcome message to mislead you. Why are people so mean? TT So, in summary, try to avoid Bisclavret leads since they often lead to the most frustration due to the possibility of those two scenarios. However, if you prefer attacking them, it's your choice of course. Just don't blame others for "trapping" you because of you being stingy with BC, know that you have a tradeoff for higher risk (lower percent of victory) in exchange for using less BC. If you want a higher win percentage, wait patiently so that you may attack without fear of losing. I hope I'm not angering people with my opinion. I know that I may be considered an intentional trap too, although I'm not purposedly misleading anyone to believe that I only have a single Bisclavret or one line behind my deck. After all, it's your choice who you attack and your choice of how much BC you want to gamble. I think it's safer to attack people who are weaker than you instead of targeting Bisclavret leads. Actually, it would be better to attack gacha leads than Bisclavret leads since often that will result in less frustration, but once again, do whatever suits your strategy. My strategy won't suit everyone, of course! ^^;; Also, I am willing to share my extra fragments as soon as I'm done with them all, and I promise you, no more "traps"! :) At the pace I'm going, I should be done after the first week and a half. Gacha-wise, I am even more amazed that Toddler - Sigrun is even more OP than Pure - Nimue. Wow! This is the age of strong SR+ cards. I still remember when Student - Himiko used to be one of the best cards. ._.;; So I went in and starting wasting my 15 tickets, not thinking that I would get anything good. My first gacha ticket was...Pure - Carnelian. My reaction was, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" since I got her right when her multiplier expired. I went 2 events without a single multiplier card and now I get a recently expired one...just great. 3 tickets later, I get Toddler - Sigrun! I seriously choked on the water I was drinking when I saw it! I was like, "No way!" and couldn't believe my eyes. Looks like I'll be set for this event gacha-wise then. ^^;; My last gacha ticket gave me Fairytale - Rose Flower. Wow, 3 6*s in 15 tickets! @_@ Maybe my gacha luck has revived a little....^^ I wish everyone the best of luck for this event! I hope more people will be willing to share their extra fragments by the second week to help others! I know I will, but I'll apologize in advance if anyone has ever attacked me thinking I was a lone Bisclavret (sorry again! ><) during this first week. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Some Fragment Battle Tips: I'm going to keep this nice and easy to read since I tend to rant and write super long paragraphs about things...I mean, just see that wall of text above... ^^;; Each faction is missing a set of three pieces. This set of missing pieces has been the same for the previous student healers, and applies to this event as well, for all three fragment cards. Techno Smith: Missing Pieces #1, 2, 4 Blade Protector: Missing Pieces: #6, 8, 9 Sorcery King: Missing Pieces: #3, 5,7 As you can see, these missing pieces make up a fragment card. With this, you are basically forced to fight people from other factions to unseal a card. Thus, to minimize the amount of battling you need to do, attack only to stock up on your missing fragments (3*6 = 18 times to MLB one of the fragment cards, 18*3 = 54 times to MLB all three cards). For the other pieces, investigate 2 AP areas to stock up on your own fragments. 3 AP areas are ok too, but I prefer 2 AP areas since there are more investigates possible with any amount of AP. Focus on MLBing one fragment card at a time, don't explore all three fragment zones all at once and collect pieces for each one when you're not done with one. Why open yourself to more people on the battlefield if you don't need to? Attacking Other People: For higher win percentage, attack with a minimum of 3 lines or use a full deck (full deck = highest win chance). Attack only people with lower Max BC than your current BC at the moment, assuming they are using a full deck for defense. Build a deck that has at least 6 combos, and make sure all your cards are max leveled and MLBed. It will be even beter if your deck has shiny MLBed cards since that may be the difference in you winning by a hair against opponents who have been unlucky finding shiny cards. Also, try to use cards that have higer skill activation rates to help you with defeating your opponent. Avoid obvious traps like Scholar Bisclavret, Second Bisclavret, Lunete, Lanceor, Lynette, etc. However, if your opponent has a 4* lead, it proably means that they are using a full deck. Aim to attack people who have weaker leads like rewards from login or the story 5*s (Nimue, Gawain, Galahad, Lancelot, Robin Hood, Dinadan, etc), or gacha-only cards (especially if your opponent is not a known whale) or cards that can't be MLBed easily such as ranking award cards. The last case I would urge to be cautious about since it is hard to tell what rank your opponent reached, and how strong their Cinderella and Alice are. If you have a SUPER charged up (or nearly charged up), you can use slightly cheaper cards against your opponent since a SUPER will take out a lot of their health. Time them accordingly. With this method, you should go at a pace of unsealing 2-3 cards a day, although it may be different depending on what level tier you're on. At my level, I need to wait about 4 hours for one attack. For People Who Want to Attack Bisclavrets: Check their wins and losses. If they have many wins, avoid attacking them. If they have a lot of losses, it would be safer to attack (but don't attack if they have high amount of wins AND losses). If your opponent has less than 10 in either criteria, it is probably safe to attack. But proceed with caution! Don't be fooled by their welcome messages, especially if they say things like, "Free frags!" or "Sharing is caring!", etc. Judge them also by their wins and losses, their max BC, how many friends they have, and their like history. I support leaving messages to allow the next person to know if their opponent they just fought was a trap or indeed a free fragment. Write "Trap" or "Full deck" if they use a full deck, or "One liner" if they really use one line (this may be unreliable since opponents can change this depending on what they're doing), and "Thank you for the frag!" if they really have a single card as their deck. Of course, people who often check their like history can just delete these messages. Once again, it's a gamble if you really want to target Bisclavrets to conserve your BC. Just remember that you might end up wasting more than you intended to save. Please feel free to add to these tips or point out if I left something out or am mistaken about something! I would love to hear other peoples' methods if they work well for you! :D Category:Blog posts